Ed, Edd n' Eddy: A Twisted Tale
by ManOFiction245
Summary: It's been four months after Fazbear's Fright burnt to the ground and the Eds are finally able to move on and focus on their own things. However, when Jimmy disappears in the middle of the night and Rolf reports finding strange bear footprints, it becomes evident that something is hunting them.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just thought I should make it clear, this is a sequel to the Fazbear's Fright story, but Pizzeria Simulator never happened, and Henry and the Puppet are long gone.**

 _Double D ran down the hallway, sweating and breathing heavily. He had to get out. Flames rained down from the ceiling and he heard some explosions. He screeched to a halt when he saw a locked door._

" _No no no…" Double D whispered. He heard a groan and turned around. His friends Ed and Eddy was dead. Ed had his head torn off and Eddy was covered in deep cuts and wounds, almost looking like Springtrap._

" _This can't be happening!" He screamed. He frantically looked around hoping for another exit. He saw his friend's bodies catch on fire and burn to ashes. Suddenly, he heard some footsteps and felt himself fall to the ground. He looked up and saw Springtrap. He was illuminated by a spotlight. Springtrap raised his foot and brought it down on his head._

Double D awoke with a jolt. He was sweating. He got out of bed and got dressed. He looked out the window. He noticed Ed was seemingly talking to the kids outside. He tilted his head and walked outside.

Eddy had also walked outside. It was rare for him to be up so early.

"Hey Double D," Eddy said, walking over to Double D. Suddenly, he noticed Ed as well.

"And so, we ran out of the building, leaving the evil bunny to burn," Ed finished. The kidsstared at him in confusion. Eventually, Sarah spoke up.

"That's gotta be the stupidest story ever!" She yelled.

"Yeah, it doesn't seem believable," Nazz said.

"But it's true!" Ed called out, but at this point, the kids had already left.

"Ed, what are you doing?!" Double D questioned, running up to Ed.

"I just wanted to tell a story," Ed replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Listen, I just want to forget about it and focus on scams," Eddy explained, folding his arms. He smiled. "I got a great one in mind," He added. The three walked off.

Rolf was minding his own business, catering to his crops when he heard someone.

"Uh, Rolf?"

He turned around and saw Jimmy.

"Ah, the confused and delicate one," Rolf said. "How may Rolf assist you?"

"Well, my parents are going away for a few days and I can't stay at Sarah's house since there's too little room," Jimmy explained. "So… can I stay with you?"

Rolf thought about it for a moment. Last time he tried to do something like this, the burden of hospitality proved to be too great for him. Then again, Jimmy wasn't as chaotic as the Eds…

Rolf patted Jimmy on the head. "Very well," Rolf replied finally, smiling. "You may stay in Rolf's house until your parents return."

"Thanks," Jimmy responded, feeling slightly uncomfortable about living around the animals.

At night, Jimmy was sleeping well. He was in his dream world again.

Suddenly, he woke up.

He heard some noises coming from outside. He looked out the window. There was nothing. He sighed and laid back down. Then he heard some creaking. This got him really nervous. He snuck out of bed, grabbed a flashlight and stepped out into the hallway.

"H-hello?" He stuttered. "Rolf? I-i-i-is anyone there?"

Suddenly, he felt some behind him. He looked up and gasped. Some strange animatronic monster was staring at him, shrouded in shadows. Jimmy was just about to make a run for it when the monster quickly grabbed him, pulling him close to his chest.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" Jimmy screeched before going silent.

Rolf suddenly burst through the door wielding a pitchfork.

"Stay back wolf!" He shrieked, stabbing the air. Suddenly, he realized that there was nobody there. He looked out the door. All the animals seemed to be asleep. Nothing was out of the ordinary…

Until he noticed the bear footprints on the ground.


End file.
